falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Christine Royce
Christine Royce ist eine stumme menschliche Gefangene im Sierra Madre. Hintergrund Christine is a member of the Circle of Steel, a splinter faction of the Brotherhood of Steel dedicated to taking a more active stance in the wasteland. She was a scribe in the Bruderschaft before joining the Circle of Steel at the rank of Knight. When Elijah abandoned the Brotherhood after the disastrous Operation: Sunburst, he left a trail of crimes across the wasteland. As word of these crimes reached the Circle, Christine was dispatched to track him down. In addition to avenging his crimes, she had a personal stake in the matter; he had separated Christine's lover from her. She managed to locate him at Big MT. However, once she confronted her mark at Little Yangtze, they were interrupted by security robots. The Elder escaped using the ghoulified Chinese prisoners as walking bombs while Royce was wounded and taken to the Y-17 medical facility for processing. During the course of experiments at the facility (involving jamming electrodes into the skull, and, in her own words "Making a flashlight out of her head"), her brain was damaged to the point of her losing the ability to read and write words properly (although she can still do equations and mathematical sums). It was there that she was rescued by Ulysses, who blew up part of the facility just to get her out. She recovered with him for several days at Ulysses' Point, where they discussed philosophy and the failure of modern civilizations like the RNK or the Legion to forge a new future. Once Ulysses met the think tanks and received his answers, the two separated. Christine left Big Mountain with the Mark I stealth suit and resumed her quest to find Elijah. Her original armor and rifle were left behind. She eventually tracked him to the Sierra Madre Casino, where she was captured by his slave, Dog, and forced to work for him in breaking into the Sierra Madre while fitted with an explosive collar. At some point, she was also locked in an Auto-Doc in the Villa's Medical District by Dean Domino, where her vocal cords were torn out. She later regains use of her voice when the operation is completed by the Auto-Doc in Vera Keyes' hotel room. It is there that it is revealed that her capture was part of Domino's plan to break into the Sierra Madre Casino Vault, as the elevator could only be activated by the voice of the long-dead Keyes. Quests * Find Collar 12: Christine: The player has to travel to the Villa Clinic to find her. Once inside, the player has to release her and take her to the fountain in front of the Sierra Madre. * Mixed Signals: The player has to escort Christine to the Puesta del Sol-Schaltstation to get her ready for her part of the Trigger the Gala Event quest. * Last Luxuries: The player has to find, and confront, Christine in the Sierra Madre Casino. * Heist of the Centuries: Christine can use her new voice to unlock the elevator to the Sierra Madre Vault. Sonstige Interaktionen * When the player travels with Christine, she will be able to block out radio signals for a short time. She will also increase the amount of time taken for the collar to detonate. * She knows how to counterfeit Sierra Madre chips, and can give the player the Coin Operator perk with the right dialogue options. * If the player has at least 75 Medicine and initiates "You were badly hurt by that Autodoc" dialog line, there is an additional dialogue option when discussing Christine's love interest ("Oh, girlfriend."), and one can easily calm her down, stating that the player understands her situation; If the player has the Cherchez La Femme or Confirmed Bachelor perk there is an additional interaction with Christine when they leave her at her post before the Gala Opening. If you accept to hold Christine's hand you can promise that you will return for her. Enden Inventar Infos * The player must have a high Wahrnehmung or Intelligenz in order to understand her properly. Various skill checks require: PER 6, 8; INT 6, 7; Speech 50; Science 60, 75; Medicine 60, 75; Explosives 60. (Note: Explosives 60 and Science 60 are both options in the same conversation and give the same result.) The Math Wrath, Cherchez La Femme and Confirmed Bachelor perks, as well as Power Armor Training and Stählerne Bruderschaft reputation, give additional conversation options. * As a result of her imprisonment in the Auto-Doc, Christine has developed claustrophobia. * From dialogue with her it comes across that she may have gained some kind of alexia from what happened to her in the Big MT. * In Old World Blues, when speaking to Dala, you are given the option to say "The quick scribe jumps over the lazy paladin" for observational purposes, which Christine also says. The above line is also a play on the well-known phrase, "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog," which itself is an English pangram - a sentence that uses every letter of the alphabet. * She is the third shortest adult character in game; her height is only 92% of the normal size. Other notable small characters are Sunny Smiles (95%),Sammy Weathers (92.5%), Gomorrah floor manager (90%), and the shortest being Irate Ida (85% of normal height). en:Christine Royce es:Christine Royce pl:Christine Royce pt:Christine Royce ru:Кристин uk:Крістін Ройс zh:克莉絲汀·羅伊斯 Category:Dead Money Charaktere Category:Old World Blues nur erwähnte Charaktere Category:Lonesome Road nur erwähnte Charaktere Category:Stählerne Bruderschaft Charaktere Category:Dead Money Menschliche Charaktere Category:Old World Blues Menschliche Charaktere Category:Lonesome Road Menschliche Charaktere